Un nuevo año, un nuevo romance
by Eren Lovett
Summary: En un viaje escolar, en un año nuevo ellos descubrirán lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro. One shot DracoHermione.


_Este one shot también va con dedicatoria, que son regalos para navidad pero ya me les adelanté al año nuevo jeje, y es que si no lo publico ahora, ya no podré hacerlo la semana que viene así que va para:_

_**Danymeriqui **aquí esta el Dramione que pediste, espero que te guste  
**Christelle **Disculpa que no lo haya hecho con Draco y Hermione adultos pero ando corta de inspiración y este ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, espero que te guste!_

* * *

Un año nuevo, un nuevo romance

Todo pasó en una noche, una noche en la que se encontraban por caminos separados disfrutando de una hermosa celebración: el año nuevo. Pero no era un año nuevo común y corriente para ambos, pues en esa ocasión el paseo que el colegio siempre organizaba antes de iniciar las vacaciones navideñas no era precisamente a Hogsmeade sino a otro país; aquel viaje era especialmente para los alumnos de séptimo, puesto que era la última navidad que compartirían con todos sus compañeros de las diferentes casas, aunque no todos se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pero aquel viaje por alguna extraña razón unió a los enemigos naturales: Gryffindors y Slytherins que compartían comida y paseaban juntos, excepto ellos.

- Este viaje es una completa y patética pérdida de tiempo, y luego nos hacen ponernos estos estúpidos trajes – Comentó Draco Malfoy con sus típicas muecas de desprecio y asco, combinados con un tono molesto – ¡Es horrible! -

- Pues a mi me parece que te ves bastante guapo – Comentó con un intento de voz sensual Pansy Parkinson a espaldas de Draco, quien se voltea sorprendido y al darse cuenta que es Parkinson la que dijo lo anterior con aburrimiento contesta – Ah eres tú –

- ¿Pues quien creías que era? – Responde una Pansy decepcionada y molesta ante tal comentario – No lo sé, pero eso sí, alguien más interesante que tú – Draco se aleja después de haber dicho lo anterior, dejando a Pansy llorando.

Draco Malfoy vestía un bonito y grueso Hakama color negro acompañado de un Haori verde botella que contenía como adorno pequeños copos de nieve bordados con hilo plateado, el frente se caracterizaba por un escudo grande en donde se dibujaba una serpiente, su cabello estaba revuelto dándole un toque demasiado tentador para cualquier chica a la que se le plantara en frente, sin duda aquella vestimenta era el uniforme estilo japonés para los alumnos de Hogwarts y Draco como siempre, estaba en total desacuerdo con aquella decisión del vejete ridículo que tenían como director como él llamaba a Dumbledore, sin embargo no todos pensaban de la misma forma…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione Granger quien se encontraba como siempre en compañía de sus mejores amigos, ella en cambio de los chicos llevaba puesto un hermoso Hömongi color rojo, con pequeñas flores bordadas de color Dorado en donde el escudo de Gryffindor resaltaba en el frente. Cada vestimenta tenía el color de la casa a la que pertenecían las chicas, las de Ravenclaw el Hömongi color azul y las flores de color bronce, Hufflepuff color amarillo y flores negras, y por último Slytherin color verde y flores plateadas, con los chicos sucedía de la misma forma con el Haori puesto que el Hakama era del mismo color para todos: negro.

- Esta fue sin duda la mejor idea que ha tenido Dumbledore – Dijo una Hermine demasiado emocionada, llevaba el cabello completamente recogido – Ah! Siempre había querido viajar a Japón y utilizar un Kimono ¡No lo puedo creer! – a su vez observaba las extremidades de su Kimono -

– Sí así es, fue una buena idea aunque ¿No crees que es demasiado colorido y…? – Dijo Ron con la cara deformada por lo desagradable que le parecía portar este tipo de vestimenta, pero antes de terminar la pregunta fue interrumpido por Harry – no te quejes pues al menos es mejor que tu traje de gala que usaste en 4° para el baile de navidad jaja - Hermione atino a observar a Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad y Ron señalando con un dedo a Harry añade – No me recuerdes ese asqueroso traje, eso de verdad que sí era horrible –

- entonces no te quejes y camina, quiero ir a que me digan la suerte que tendré este nuevo año – Dijo Hermione jalando por el brazo a Ron y observando a Harry para que la siguieran.

- ¿Tú también crees en eso, Hermione? – Le dijo Ron que no lo podía creer – Yo no iré, acabo de ir con Lavender y debieron ver visto el espectáculo que hizo cuando leyó el pergamino – Dijo en un tono avergonzado y su rostro era del mismo color que su cabello y mirando hacia la nada, y en tono decidido añadió – No iré, lo más seguro es que te pongas igual de histérica – Hermione sólo lo observó y siguió tirando de su brazo, Ron tuvo más remedio que acompañar a su amiga. Una vez entregada la fortuna a cada uno, Hermione, quien ese día era especial para estar demasiado emocionada, con rapidez abre el pequeño pergamino que no sólo contenía su suerte si no también contenía su "destino"…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Pansy, entiende no creo en esas porquerías de la suerte bastante tuve con Adivinación, y ahora tú me sales con esto – Le decía exasperado y entre dientes Draco

- Por favor, Draquito, por favor, vamos; mira si me complaces esta vez en lo que te pido, te prometo que ya no volveré a pedirte nada – Le rogaba Pansy aferrándose al brazo de Draco y jalándolo a donde se encontraba el módulo de la suerte, el chico sólo veía una y otra vez a Pansy de reojo, mientras que por su cabeza pensaba _"suena tentador, si la complazco en esta ocasión ya no habrá Pansy que me moleste, y podré tomarla cuando yo quiera, además me da lástima" _

- Esta bien, vamos – contestó el chico con voz más aburrida de lo habitual, una vez estando aquel pergamino amarillento en sus manos, simplemente lo guardo en una de las bolsas que contenía su Hakama, pues no tenía ganas de leer las estupideces que estaban escritas, Pansy al contrario de él, arrebato el trozo de pergamino que se le fue entregado y con rapidez lo abrió y comenzó a leer

- Ah no tiene nada de interesante solo, dice que terminaré Hogwarts con notas bajas – la voz de la chica sonaba demasiado triste y decepcionada que a Draco le pareció linda, y menos chillona de lo habitual - ¿Tu pergamino qué dice Draquito? –

- Aún no lo abro y no pienso abrirlo, ya te dije que no creo en esto –

- Entonces dámelo y si no lo quieres leer tú, lo leeré yo – y buscando en una de las bolsas del Hakama de Malfoy encontró aquel trocito y exactamente cuando lo comenzaba a leer Draco se lo arrebató de las manos y sólo atino a decir – Cambié de parecer y lo leeré yo, Parkinson – esto último lo dijo haciendo una mueca de desprecio hacia Pansy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados disfrutando de unos deliciosos dulces tradicionales, pues ya estaban agotados, la noche avanzaba demasiado rápido para el trío dorado puesto que aquella noche era una noche especial para los tres, y en especial para Hermione, quien se encontraba enojada desde el anuncio de su suerte, no podía, no quería creer lo que había leído en aquel trozo de pergamino.

- Vamos Hermione¿Por qué no nos quieres decir lo que decía tu suerte? Si tú eras la que más emocionada estaba de los tres – Le decía Ron con la boca llena de pequeñas frituras de arroz inflado y observando a Hermione con mucha atención y duda, puesto que nunca desde que la conocía se había puesto tan furiosa como aquella ocasión después de leer aquel trocito de papel – ¡Ya te dije que no Ronald! Además como tú dijiste, eso tan solo fue una pérdida de tiempo y nada de lo que dice es real - Pero… - antes de iniciar con su objeción fue interrumpido por la chica - ¡Pero nada! Ahora si me disculpan quiero estar sola un momento – al alejarse de sus amigos, ellos se quedan muy sorprendidos y a la vez preocupados puesto que no saben el porqué de la reacción de Hermione, pues ellos consideraban que debió ver leído algo demasiado grave como para enojarse tanto.

- ¿Por qué crees que se haya enojado tanto, Ron? - dice Harry demasiado preocupado por su amiga

- De seguro el pergamino decía que obtendrá un Supera las Expectativas en alguna materia y por eso se puso así, en un par de días se le pasará – dicho esto Ron volvió a ponerle atención a sus frituras, mientras Harry no dejaba de observar el camino por el que pasó Hermione y sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero su rostro de preocupación hacía su amiga no dejaba de relucir…

Un árbol de cerezo se encontraba junto a un lago, Hermione necesitaba meditar las cosas sobre lo que había leído en su "suerte" soltándose su cabello para de nuevo tenerlo enmaraño se sentó bajo el árbol de Sakura, escuchando el sonido pasible, tranquilo y relajado del correr del agua del río...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Él se encontraba con Zabini disfrutando del buen alcohol que en ese festival daban como muestra: el Sake, cuando llega su pequeña pesadilla, él lo único que hace es poner los ojos en blanco y se aleja de ahí, ya bastante tenía con estar ahí vestido como payaso, como para estar soportando un capricho más de Pansy así que decide levantarse de la pequeña mesa en la que se encontraba y sin decir palabra alguna se aleja lentamente de sus compañeros hacía un lugar que él consideraba tranquilo para aclarar un poco la mente, pues lo que había leído hace un par de horas atrás no le había gustado nada y quería averiguar a como dé lugar de qué se trataba o más bien de quién se trataba, no era bueno para resolver acertijos así que necesitaba estar sólo.

Una vez llegando al lugar que él consideraba tranquilo y lejos de todos suspiró pesadamente y al querer sentarse en un lugar que consideraba cómodo pudo observar una pequeña silueta, se acercó lentamente y su sorpresa fue que Hermione Granger se encontraba en aquel lugar.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero a quién tenemos aquí, a la asquerosa sangre sucia - Hermione sólo volteó a verlo por unos instantes fulminándolo con la mirada para después decidir no seguirle el juego y simplemente seguir observando el correr del agua.

- No me digas, que de tan saturado que está tu pequeño cerebro, te has olvidado de cómo unir dos palabras, o ¡ya sé! tu rata peluda te comió la lengua – Esta frase fue acompaña de una risa burlona.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Malfoy! Si no… - Dijo Hermione enfurecida y tratando de señalar a Draco con su delgado dedo índice pero fue interrumpida por él

- Si no ¿Qué¿Qué harás? – retándola con una amplia sonrisa y en un tono de curiosidad. Hermione sólo suspiró pesadamente y empujándolo para apartarlo de su camino intenta irse pero antes de que eso suceda Draco alcanzó a tomarla por un brazo, Hermione paró en seco un tanto sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

- Suéltame Malfoy – dijo entre dientes tratando de alejar su muñeca del tacto de aquel chico pero era inútil, pues Draco la agarraba con más fuerza, Hermione sólo pudo observar el rostro inexpresivo del chico; con lágrimas en los ojos Hermione dejó de forcejear pues le dolía demasiado su muñeca para continuar y por fin optó por quedarse quieta y decirle de nuevo a Draco – Suéltame ¿Por qué te gusta tanto molestarme? – Pero esta vez el tono de la chica fue demasiado sensible que a Draco le pareció dulce y tierno, impulsivamente atrajo el cuerpo de Hermione hacia el de él y en un susurro junto al oído de la chica dijo:

- Y ¿Por qué te gusta tanto despreciarme? – Aquella chica de ojos castaños y cabello enmarañado abrió sus ojos como platos y se alejó para poder ver los ojos grises de Draco, que por alguna extraña razón llegó a la conclusión que ese atuendo lo hacía ver demasiado guapo, la chica después de salir del estado en anonadamiento que le causo aquel chico rubio dijo - Pero que demo… ¿haz estado bebiendo? – dicho empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Draco pues le resultaba desagradable que el chico se comportara de esa forma bajo los efectos del alcohol.

- Solo un poco, pero no he bebido lo suficiente para no saber lo que hago, Granger –

- ¿Ah no? – comentó la chica con el seño fruncido

- mmm… No –

- Eres un maldito cínico, lárgate de aquí – dijo Hermione enfrentando a Draco, estaba demasiado enfadada pues por su mente pasó enseguida que el muchacho estaba jugando sólo con ella, pero lo que no entendía era porqué, porqué precisamente ella y no cualquier otra chica que caería enseguida con él, pues Hermione a pesar de odiar con intensidad a Draco, aceptaba que era el tipo más atractivo que pudiera pisar Hogwarts en una década, pero no era tan tonta como para caer en el juego del chico.

- Es un lugar público, lástima Granger, me quedo –

- Entonces yo me largo de aquí, no te soporto –

- Eso dicen todas las que mueren por mí, tú sabes – dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa de lado y observando a Hermione con interés.

- Mira, no me interesa, tú sabes – dijo Hermione con el mismo tono que utilizó Draco, y decididamente comenzó a alejarse del chico, pero él, Draco Malfoy no permitiría que una chica lo despreciara y menos ella, rápidamente su mente comenzó a procesar sobre por qué aquella chica lo hacía dudar sobre sus actos, jamás le había pasado, y para comprobarlo que más podría hacer mas que un simple beso, corrió para alcanzar a Hermione y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él

- Nadie me puede despreciar Granger y lo sabes – La poca distancia que había entre ambos quedó atrás cuando Draco estrelló sus labios con los de la chica, quien intentó alejarse de él a como diera lugar pero el chico era más fuerte que ella, así que dejó de moverse, cuando Draco muerde dolosamente el labio inferior de Hermione para así poder adentrar su lengua en su boca en busca de la lengua de la joven.

El beso duro tan solo unos escasos minutos, pero para ellos se pasó una vida entera, sintiéndose el uno y el otro uno mismo.

- Para ser una sangre sucia, besas bastante bien – mostró una sonrisa de lado y observando tiernamente a Hermione, se acercó de nueva cuenta hacia ella, ajenos a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor simplemente escucharon el sonar de las campanas, un año nuevo había comenzado y con él, un nuevo romance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Hermione? Estuvimos buscándote, hace una hora que es año nuevo y tú no te dignaste a venir a darnos nuestro abrazo – le reprochó Ron, que se encontraba del mismo color que el Hömongi de Hermione – Tranquilos chicos – y abalanzándose sobre ellos les da un enorme abrazo a ambos – Vamos, ya van a servir la cena, muero de hambre -

El trío dorado sentándose en una enorme mesa, con satisfacción observan la deliciosa comida que descansaba sobre enormes platos, Hermione observaba con atención un par de ojos grises y sonrío; Draco al otro extremo del jardín le devuelve la sonrisa a la chica y así levantando su copa hacia ella, le dirige y dedica su brindis.

* * *

_Hoola!_

_Si sé que es un poco largo, pero espero que les guste sale? Solo me gustaría aclarar un par de cosillas respecto a los términos que utilicé  
en la vestimenta que portaban los personajes. _

_**Hōmongi**: posee un escudo en la espalda, rico en bordados, tejidos y tintes que van desde el cuello pasando por el brazo, luego por delante y al final por la parte posterior. Se usa para ocasiones formales e informales. _

**_Hakama_**: _es un pantalón holgado que a veces se usa en artes marciales y posee hasta siete pliegues, cada uno representa las virtudes del guerrero tradicional_

_**Haori: **es un chaleco (tradicionalmente hasta las rodillas) que se coloca encima del kimono. Usado por hombres y mujeres_

_Cualquiero comentario, jitomatazo etc... favor de darle click a "GO" _

_Saludos! _


End file.
